


Love You Forever

by rosebud_writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (kind of?), Five needs a hug, Hargreeves Family dinner, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic, diego loves his momma, let them rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: Grace always keeps a watchful eye over her darlings, even when they are grown.(AKA a self indulgent hurt/ comfort sick fic with Five and Grace)





	Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossombox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombox/gifts).



Grace was happy to have her children back in the house. Without them, it had certainly been quieter and a bit… lonely. 

Not that she blamed her darlings for leaving, it was just nice to see them all in one spot together as she walked into the dining room. 

Allison and Vanya sat close together, quietly planning their next trip to go visit Claire, Grace heard small snippets of their plans, taking Claire to go see the Orchestra and having a spa day together. 

Luther, Ben, Diego, and Klaus were all arguing loudly, but they were also laughing. Grace couldn’t help but smile.

There was one that held back, holding his head in his hands. Five did not look quite right, Grace felt a small pang of worry fill her, but she knew that he would not appreciate that attention. For the moment, she figured keeping an eye on him was best. 

~  
Grace sat at the head of the table, watching as her not-so-little children ate and laughed together. Well, most of them. 

“Five, dear,” she called across the table,” you’ve barely touched your food. Is there something wrong with it?”

Five finally looked up in her direction, she found it hard not to look past the bags under his eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“It’s fine, mom.” He said, quickly.

“It’s better than fine,” Diego added, flashing a look over at Five, “ it’s fantastic.” 

Grace smiled and thanked Diego, but her eyes stayed on Five, who muttered something like ‘go to hell’ under his breath. He looked quite unwell, and Grace knew he would continue to deny the fact. 

~  
The hour seemed to drag on, and Grace couldn’t seem to shake her concern for Five. Every time he caught her glancing at him, his scowl seemed to deepen. 

“Five, dear,” she tried,” I can make something else, if you need.” 

“It’s fine.” He continued to push the food around on his plate. 

She waited a few moments, but her concern outweighed her attempt to preserve his pride. 

“Five-“

“Mom, would you stop asking that?” Five exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table, “I told you already, I’m fine!”

The conversations died, everyone turned to look at the smallest Hargreeves, who stood tense, breathing heavily. Diego was on his feet in a flash, a deep scowl etched into his face. 

“Don’t talk to mom like that!” 

“Diego, stay out of this!” Five snarled staring daggers at his brother. He whipped his head to the front of the table, where Grace was sitting,” May I please be excused?” 

Grace blinked a few times, then smiled. 

“Of course, dear.” 

With that, Five stumbled out of his chair, leaving his barely touched plate behind, and stormed out of the dining room. 

~  
Five slammed the door to his room shut, which was a bad idea. The loud noise only made the throbbing in his head increase. He threw his coat onto the floor and draped himself on the bed, moaning softly into his pillow. He was too hot, he missed Delores, and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

He had so much to do, but Five decided to let himself have this one moment to rest. He would get back up soon, he promised himself.

But in the back of his mind, even he knew that it would be longer than he wanted. 

The darkness was just so comfortable. 

~  
After clearing dinner up, Grace decided to check on Five, as her boy looked worse for wear at the end of the meal. At the light clicking of her heels, Five stirred and turned in his bed, facing her. 

“What do you want.” He mumbled through a scowl, though Grace wasn’t quite sure if the scowl was from his illness or being woken up. 

Even half asleep, Five looked dreadful. His cheeks were flushed, hair matted and messy, a slight sweaty sheen reflected the hallway light. He was nowhere near his usual practically perfect appearance

“I came to check on you, darling.” Grace smiled as she sat on the edge of Five’s bed,” I am programmed with the best medical protocol.”  
.  
Five buried his face in his pillow, mumbling something Grace couldn’t quite catch. 

“What was that, dear?” 

“I said,” Red eyes emerged, scrunched up in another death glare, “protocol can kiss my-”

“Now, now, Five,” Grace said, gently. 

She reached to the boy, who had flipped on his back, and placed a tender hand on his forehead. He relaxed for a moment at the cool feeling, then quickly swiped at her hand. Grace let her hand hover near his head, she was puzzled, to say the least. 

“Five, darling,” She said,” you have to let me read your temperature. It should only take a few seconds.”

“No.” He shifted to face the wall. 

“I-” 

“Just leave me alone!” He yelled, sitting up quickly. 

They were both shocked at the sudden volume, Five’s trembling lips let out a sob and he quickly turned away, holding his head in his hands. 

“Five?” 

“It won’t stop- it just won’t!” He cried, desperately. 

“What is it?” Grace prompted, scooting closer to the boy,” I need you to tell me what’s hurting.” 

Grace sighed, she so hated to see her darling hurting. She gently guided his face to meet hers. Hot tears streamed down his face from those vibrant green eyes that had seen too much. His breaths were short, whimpers quietly escaping his lips. Grace left her hand on his cheek, which was still much too warm. She gently stroked her thumb, wiping away the tears that just kept on flowing. 

They stayed like that for a long time. 

“Please-please don’t l-leave,” Five whispered,” I didn’t- I didn’t mean to yell at you.” 

Grace smiled sadly at her smallest son, who had suffered so much for so long. Tears began to fall once again, Her hand moved up to stroke his hair, a small touch that he softened into. 

“I’m right here, love,” she said softly,” I’m not going to leave you.” 

He relaxed slightly into her touch, tears now slowly streaming down his face. Before time travel and the horrific apocalypse, Five had always seemed reluctant in receiving any sort of physical affection, but now the child couldn’t seem to get enough. Grace couldn’t help it anymore, she moved her hand from Fives cheek, choosing instead to wrap her arms around him. If she had tried to do this at any other time, he would have pushed away, but tonight, he melted into her arms. As she slowly started to rock him back and forth, she pressed her lips into his hair. 

After a moment, she whispered to him. 

“Five?” 

“Mmh?” 

Grace smiled, he was barely awake. 

“Do you remember the book I used to read you? The one you asked for over and over?”

“I asked you to read me a lot of books.”

They both giggled at that. Grace pulled away, just enough that she could see Five’s eyes. 

“Five, I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living-“

“Your baby I’ll be,” He finished, looking up at her with misty eyes,”I love you mom.”

Though she may not be completely human, Grace felt as if she could cry. 

“I love you too, Five.” Grace replied, pulling him close again, ”more than you know.” 

~  
She stayed by his side until he drifted off. He was still warm in her arms, but sleep would do him well. 

After a moment of watching him to make sure he slept peacefully, Grace stood. Five’s face creased, for a moment, only to soon relax with a sigh. She pressed one last kiss to his forehead, and left to fetch medicine to place on his bedside table. 

It would take time, but soon, they would all be okay.  
~  
“Five!” Grace said, brightly in the morning, “I’m glad to see you up and at it again!”

Five did not respond, but he looked up and smiled. For once, as far as Grace could tell, it was a real smile.

“To help you feel better and make sure you stay healthy and strong,” Grace added, brightly, “I got you these at the store.”

Five had to do a double-take at what his mom was holding up and when it finally clicked, he was furious. 

“Why the hell,” he spat,” would you buy me children’s vitamins?”  
~  
When Diego found out, he couldn’t stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! This is one of my first fics, please be kind :D  
> Thank you to my lovely gf for encouraging me!!  
> I have a lot planned so buckle up!


End file.
